


Time To Burn

by jenna221b



Series: The Future of Sherlock [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (but blink and you miss it really- you don't NEED to have watched Bond, 221B Baker Street, Angst, BAMF Mary, Based on a fanvid, Drama, Episode: The Abominable Bride, Fanvids, Flashbacks, Foreshadowing, Gen, Holmes Brothers, I've not decided if I'm that cruel yet..., Implied/Referenced Character Death, John and Sherlock are so close but they still haven't worked things out yet, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Mary is Not Nice, Mary is a villain, Mycroft Feels, Post-Episode: The Abominable Bride, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format, Skyfall References, Speculation, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, hints - Freeform, tick tock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>SHERLOCK:</strong>
</p><p>(speaking very quickly)</p><p>So a- a-a countdown, then, but to what, <em>what?</em></p><p> <em> Home is where the heart is... </em> </p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Burn

**EXT. SOUTH BANK SKATE PARK. LATE EVENING.**

**JOHN** and **SHERLOCK** shining their torches on the walls of graffiti. There, in the centre, sprayed with yellow paint: **THE NUMBER 0.**

 

**SHERLOCK:**

(speaking very quickly)

So a- a-a countdown, then, but to what, _what?_

**FLASHBACK TO:**

**INT. 221B BAKER STREET.**

**THE ABOMINABLE BRIDE:** Victorian **MORIARTY** taunting **SHERLOCK:**

**MORIARTY:**

Because doesn't this remind you of another case? Hasn't this all happened before? There's nothing new under the sun. What was it? What was it? What was that case? Huh? D’you remember?

**BACK TO:**

**JOHN** and **SHERLOCK.**

**SHERLOCK:**

(eyes widen in disbelief)

No, _not_ you, get _out._

 **JOHN** steps closer to **SHERLOCK** , hesitantly.

**JOHN:**

Sherlock-

**SHERLOCK:**

The countdown. The countdown to- it's already- I need- John-

**JOHN:**

(calm, steady patience in the face of **SHERLOCK'S** stammering)

What do you need?

But **SHERLOCK** has already taken off, sprinting away.

**JOHN:**

For God's-

He runs after **SHERLOCK** , almost catching up with him.

 **CLOSE ON SHERLOCK** , panting, his breathing ragged. JOHN follows just behind him without stumbling. Then, there they are, back within the busy, evening streets of London. **SHERLOCK** looks around desperately.

**SHERLOCK:**

Cab! _Cab!_

On the other side of the road, a taxi indicates, starting to head towards **SHERLOCK**. Without thinking, **SHERLOCK** steps forward, into the oncoming traffic. **JOHN** pulls him back to safety.

**JOHN:**

Sherlock, _careful_.

The taxi pulls up to them both. **SHERLOCK** and **JOHN** get inside.

**SHERLOCK:**

(to **CABBIE** , breathless from running)

B-Baker Street. 221B Baker Street.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. MYCROFT'S OFFICE.**

**MYCROFT** is sat at his desk, typing on his laptop at furious, rapid pace. The only light in the room is the cold glow from the screen. He isn't wearing his suit jacket- his shirt sleeves are rolled up untidily.

We hear an unseen clock... tick... tock...

**BACK TO:**

**JOHN** and **SHERLOCK** in the cab. **SHERLOCK** has taken off his gloves, dials a number on his phone, presses the phone to his ear.

**JOHN:**

Would you mind telling me what the _hell_ is-

**SHERLOCK:**

Come on, come _on_ , _please_ -

He tries to dial a different number, but his hands are shaking too badly. He pushes the phone into **JOHN'S** hands.

**SHERLOCK:**

Call Mycroft. I think something- tell him to get Mrs Hudson out.

**JOHN:**

(while dialling)

Out? Sherlock, what-

**SHERLOCK:**

(shouting to the **CABBIE** )

Can't you go any _faster?_

**CABBIE:**

Hey, watch the attitude, mate.

**CUT TO:**

**MYCROFT** still in his office.

He has momentarily stopped typing, and rubs at his eyes. On the desk, his phone starts to ring. He starts, picks it up.

**MYCROFT:**

What, Sherlock?

**JOHN:**

(V.O)

It's John.

**MYCROFT:**

(frowning, a little alarmed)

John? Why-

**JOHN:**

(V.O)

Listen, I don't exactly know-

The sound of **CAR BRAKES** squealing **OFF-SCREEN**. JOHN swears. **MYCROFT** tightens his grip on his phone.

**MYCROFT:**

What on earth is going on?

**CUT TO:**

**SHERLOCK** opening the door to get out of the taxi. It has stopped a couple of streets away from  **BAKER STREET.** He throws the **CABBIE** an assortment of notes, more than triple his fare. **JOHN** gets out of the taxi, still holding SHERLOCK'S phone. 

**JOHN:**

Sh-why have we stopped?

**SHERLOCK:**

(to **CABBIE** )

Now, get out of here. Quickly! Go!

The taxi drives away. **SHERLOCK** looks around.

**SHERLOCK:**

Look, John. There's just us. Deserted streets. (a breath of grave realisation) The stage is set.

He takes off towards **BAKER STREET** as fast as his legs can carry him. Again, **JOHN** follows him, placing **SHERLOCK'S** phone back to his ear while he runs.

**JOHN:**

Mycroft, something's wrong. We're nearly at Baker Street.

**CUT TO:**

**INT. MYCROFT'S OFFICE.**

**MYCROFT** hurriedly types on his keyboard again.

**MYCROFT:**

I'm retrieving the surveillance feed now. John, you have to stay with-

He stops speaking as the laptop screen becomes completely black, then just displays static.

**JOHN:**

(V.O)

Hello? Mycroft?

 **MYCROFT** remains speechless as the static disappears to instead form a very familiar image:  **JIM MORIARTY'S**  face, his surreal puppet mouth moving up and down erratically. He appears exactly as we saw him in **HIS LAST VOW** , except now he is wearing a crown on his head.

**MORIARTY:**

(voice distorted)

Did you miss me? Did you miss me?

**MYCROFT:**

(in disbelief)

_No._

**CUT TO:**

**JOHN** and **SHERLOCK** running.

 **SHERLOCK** is further ahead. He rounds the corner, **JOHN** a few moments behind him. They are on **BAKER STREET.**

Now, a series of **RAPID CUTS** between the two:

**CUT TO:**

**MYCROFT:**

(in shock, voice urgent)

John, you have to get away from there.

**CUT TO:**

**JOHN:**

(almost at **221B** )

What are you-

**CUT TO:**

**MYCROFT:**

Tell Sherlock to stop. Do it!

**CUT TO:**

**JOHN:**

(watching SHERLOCK skid to a halt in front of the silent **221B** )

Wh-

**CUT TO:**

**MYCROFT:**

_Now!_

**CUT TO:**

**JOHN** looking at **SHERLOCK** who is about to open the door. **JOHN** glances up to the windows of their flat. We suddenly hear a high-pitched **BEEPING** noise, getting faster, and faster-

 **CLOSE ON JOHN** as he realises the worst-

 **JOHN** stretches out his arm towards **SHERLOCK** in a **STOP** sign.

**JOHN:**

(echoing)

_SHERLOCK!_

**BOOM.**

The rest in **SLOW MOTION** as we see the windows of **221B** smashing in, flames shooting up, the windows of Speedy's Café also shattering. **SHERLOCK** is thrown backwards by the force of the blast. **CLOSE ON JOHN** , screaming **SHERLOCK'S** name, but we can't hear him.

**CUT TO:**

**MYCROFT'S OFFICE.**

**BACK TO REAL TIME. MYCROFT** is left dumb-founded, still holding his phone. **SOUND** of the line being cut off.

**MYCROFT:**

Answer me. Answer me! An-

He breaks off and puts a hand over his mouth. He drops his phone and the screen shatters.

**CUT TO:**

In **SLOW MOTION** , **JOHN** runs to **SHERLOCK**. Dazed, **SHERLOCK** sits up, and looks at the burning building of **221B BAKER STREET.**

 **CLOSE ON SHERLOCK'S** face, his eyes shining with tears.

 **CLOSE ON** the door to **221B** as we hear echoing **VOICE-OVERS:**

**JOHN:**

(V.O)

Ah, Mr Holmes.

**SHERLOCK:**

(V.O)

Sherlock, please.

Still in **SLOW MOTION** , **SHERLOCK** starts to stand. He takes a few shaky steps forward...

**JOHN:**

(V.O)

Well, this could be very nice. Very nice indeed.

**SHERLOCK:**

(V.O)

Yes. Yes, I think so. My thoughts precisely.

 **SHERLOCK** is almost at the door. **JOHN** gets closer and closer, his face panicked.

**SHERLOCK:**

(V.O)

Mrs Hudson! Doctor Watson _will_ take the room upstairs.

 **SHERLOCK** reaches forward, his hand almost touching-

 **BACK TO REAL TIME** as **JOHN** leaps into view, pulling **SHERLOCK** back with all his strength.

**JOHN:**

No! You _idiot!_

**SHERLOCK:**

(gasping for breath)

John, please-

**JOHN:**

What were you _thinking,_ Sherlock?

**SHERLOCK:**

(choking back tears)

John. I don't- I don't know if she's- if- if she's inside. Please-

 **SHERLOCK** tries to move back to **221B** but **JOHN** grips him by the forearms, harsh and desperate.

**JOHN:**

Don't you dare.

**SHERLOCK:**

I can't just let-

**JOHN:**

And I can't lose you!

 **SHERLOCK** looks at **JOHN** , stricken. Their faces are lit up by the flames. **CLOSE ON JOHN** , shaking, his eyes never leaving **SHERLOCK'S.**

**JOHN:**

(voice breaking)

Please. I'm sorry, I can't. Not-not again. Not like this.

They share one moment, their faces so close and-

Debris starts to fall to the ground. **JOHN** steps in front of **SHERLOCK** , and moves **SHERLOCK** further away from danger. Together, they watch **221B** burn in silence. **CLOSE ON** their **HANDS** , clasped together fiercely.

**CUT TO:**

**MYCROFT** running through a corridor, carrying a bundle of unknown files. He is very obviously rattled. He opens the door to his office, and is half-way across the room when he freezes.

There, above his desk, hangs his portrait of **QUEEN ELIZABETH II.** But, her eyes have been crossed out with yellow paint.

**MARY:**

(off-screen)

Sorry I'm late, Mr Holmes.

 **MYCROFT** whips around. **MARY** is standing in the doorway, but we can only see her shadowy outline.

**MARY:**

Timing is everything.

 **CLOSE ON MYCROFT'S FACE** , enraged.

**END SCENE.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by this amazing fan-made Sherlock Series 4 teaser! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YD6FUmNSle0&nohtml5=False


End file.
